Collinsport Inn
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = United States of America | state = Maine | city = Collinsport | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Dark Shadows | poi = | 1st = Dark Shadows: 1 }} The Collinsport Inn is one of the many settings featured in the 1960s Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. It is located in the fictional town of Collinsport, Maine and was first seen in the first episode of the series. History The Collinsport Inn is the only hostel in Collinsport and is located adjacent to the Collinsport train station. In 1897, Tim Shaw rented an upstairs room at the Collinsport Inn. He brought with him the Hand of Count Petofi, which he intended to use to get revenge against Gregory Trask. Accompanying him was Amanda Harris from New York. The night that Tim and Amanda returned to Collinsport, Quentin Collins broke into Tim's room and ransacked it, but was unable to find the Hand of Count Petofi, which was in Amanda's room next door. In the modern era, the nightime manager of the inn was a middle-aged man named Mister Wells. During the 1950s and early 1960s, a woman named Grace worked as a waitress in the coffee shop. She left in 1961 and was replaced by Maggie Evans. For a brief period of time in 1966, Burke Devlin was living out of a second floor room at the Collinsport Inn. Although he had known Mister Wells all of his life, he treated him as if he were just a simple servant to him. Burke brought Victoria Winters to the Collinsport Inn on the night she first arrived in town. It was here that Vicki met coffee shop waitress Maggie Evans for the first time. An unnamed clerk worked at the front desk during the day-shift hours whenever Mister Wells was unavailable. The front entrance-way of the inn led to a general reception area as well as a dining area generally referred to as the coffee shop. Maggie Evans worked at the coffee shop as a waitress up until 1967. In 1968, Chris Jennings rented a room at the inn. He specifically chose a room with brick walls and bars on the windows in the hopes that it might contain on the nights when he turned into a werewolf. People * Mister Wells (manager) * Maggie Evans (waitress) * Burke Devlin (guest) * Chris Jennings (guest) * Grace (waitress) Notes & Trivia * The setting used for the Collinsport Inn is the Griswold Inn, which was established in 1776 in the town of Essex in Middlesex County, Connecticut. The Griswold Inn was also used in the 1976 PBS miniseries The Addams Chronicles, which was produced by Dark Shadows producer Robert Costello and featured series actress Nancy Barrett. "Dark Shadows on Location"; Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series, DVD; Disc 130 * A close-up of the sign of the Collinsport Inn reveals that the name of the town is actually spelled Collins Port. Appearances * Dark Shadows: 1 See also External Links * * References ----